Operation Golden Queen
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Followup to 'Wake Me' / Prompt via Guest "curse is broken and Henry and Jones are still trying to find out what Regina and Rumple are hiding, with Henry figuring it out at the end causing him to be grossed out"


Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

prompt via **Guest** This needs a sequel where the curse is broken and Henry and Jones (my name for wish realm Hook) are still trying to find out what Regina and Rumple are hiding, with Henry figuring it out at the end causing him to be grossed out

This mostly has Henry and 'Jones' in it, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to write this out. Since they are no longer cursed here — I will be doing as Guest has and calling Killian 'Jones' instead of Rodgers. Enjoy!

This chapter is rated **M** for Mature; Which it could honestly be more **T** but I'm just going to say M mostly because the other two parts of this have the rating set as that. This can be stand-alone, you do not have to read the second part 'Is This Desire?' to understand the third, especially if you've read the first.

* * *

Henry took a large bite out of the burger he had picked up from some local diner that could not even compare to that of Granny's, but his stomach had hurt for longer than it should — in truth he could eat anything right now and be content. The last two days had been odd, strange even, having woken up with memories of his cursed persona's wife and child being dead. It shook him to his core to even try and fathom such an event. Ella and Lucy had come bounding into his apartment, arms open for him and he wouldn't even deny crying the second he pulled them into a bone crushing embrace.

But once the dust had settled, everyone adjusting to what had happened, he couldn't shake the way his Mom and Rumple were still acting around one another. Using hushed tones when passing by, hands avoiding fingers, eyes darting away from one another the second they noticed someone looking.

"I'm just sayin' mate, that I prefer Jones. Rodgers, sure.. it has a ring to it." Jones' voice flowed through the speaker of his cell phone as he tried to pay attention over the sound of the rattling of paper his burger was currently wrapped in. "..but isn't that more for Killian. I'm not the captain of the Jolly Rodger. My ship has sailed, hasn' it? No longer in these pirate hands of mine — so the name is more fitting. Alice thinks so too." Henry hadn't even begun to grasp Alice being Jones' daughter. That Alice. The one who fell down the rabbit hole, the one who Disney seemed to love to doll up in ways that really looked nothing like the girl he had seen this morning. She had a way about her, one that screamed that she knew what she was doing - mad or not.

"Yeah, It's good. Nice." He swallowed then watching as his Mom peaked her head out from behind the bar's door, looking left and then right before turning the closed sign and disappearing out of sight. "Anything on your end?"

"The food here is delicious. 'Ve had my fair share of bloody awful meals but this, chocolate...triple chocolate shakes might do me in. I can see my stomach now. Alice brought me dinner, can you believe that? My daughter. Finally. She's better at chess than I." There's one thing he missed about Killian, his knowing when to shut up which Jones seemed to lack.

"The question. Jones."

"Sorry mate, what was it?"

Sighing he repeated his question before adding "Operation Woven Bartender. Remember?" It had been a play on Rumple and Regina, their new personas mixed with past ones.

"Bloody hell. Weaver's .. I mean Rumple...he's out of my sight. Must have snuck away when I wasn't looking. I'm on my way."

Henry sat his phone down onto the pavement beside of him as he peered over the vehicle he had settled himself behind as to stay hidden as best as possible. He adjusted himself against the ground, his knees giving him hell as the pavement seemed unrelenting. Once he finished his burger, he crumbled up the wrapper and threw it into the bag he had brought it in. His eyes going back to the exterior of his mother's bar. He could barely see anything from his stance across the street. Only the faint glimpse when she shuffled close to the window and then back out of sight. Maybe this was completely hopeless, he thought, remembering how good Regina had always been at keeping hidden what she didn't want anyone to find out. And the same even went for Rumple.

"Aye." Jones called out before getting a swift SHH from Henry as he knelt down beside him on the pavement. "Anything?" His eyes followed the young man's to the front of Roni's bar. "It's a quiet night." In truth it wasn't, cars and traffic had seen to that - the noise of a city thriving.

"Whatcha up to?" Came a voice he could have sworn was right next to his ear but upon turning in the direction from which it came he saw Alice hunched over behind Jones, eyes peering at the bar across the street.

"Operation Woven Bartender." He huffed, checking his phone to make sure Ella or Lucy hadn't tried to reach him. "Mom and Rumple are hiding something.."

"And you want to know what that something is..." It was more of a statement as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips before she patted them both on the shoulder, catching their attention. "You should have called it Operation Golden Queen."

Henry scoffed, smirk forming on his lips. "Seriously? That's exactly what Hoo-I mean Jones said first. It's something my readers gave them as a ship name, I'm not playing match maker here — I'm just trying to find out what they are hiding."

"But it's the perfect name, mate. Golden Queen. Nice, fitting. Perfect for the two of them. Bloody brilliant fans you have there."

"Yeah, well." He shook his head, trying to will the image of Rumple and Regina kissing out of his mind. The thought of it causing an alarm to sound - the last thing he needed was Jones and Alice actually supporting that. That didn't know about the past. Well, at least the stuff he didn't put in his book. "Wait.." He stood up, mouth falling open. "Why are the lights out?"

"She got into a car while you weren't looking." Alice admitted, hands going to her hips as she stood followed by Jones.

"Damn it." He grabbed the bag that held his burger wrapper and threw it into the closest bin before swiping up his phone from the ground and settling himself onto the closest bench. "She'll come back." He stated, intent on waiting it out. Jones shook his head,motioning for Alice to walk with him as he bid the young lad goodnight - he had a game of chess that needed to be finished.

* * *

He had been lost of dreams filled with dancing at balls, sword fights and realm jumping. You know — the average day in the life of a son of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. But the smell of roasted coffee filled his nostrils, jolting him awake. Eyes level with a tray that carried three coffee cups.

"Morning." Rumple said before handing one of the steaming cups to Henry. "Coming inside?"

Henry gave a nod before standing and following his grandfather across the street and through the door to his mother's bar. He hadn't noticed the box of donuts in his other hand until Rumple sat them on the bar top in front of Regina who gave him a simple smile in return. "Breakfast. Nice." She opted for the bare claw, taking a bite out of it before reaching for her cup of coffee. "Good morning Henry."

"Morning, Mom."

"Your son was sleeping on the bench across the street."

"What?" Regina scoffed, concern forming on her features before she turned her gaze towards her grown son. "Are you okay? Did you and Ella have a fight?"

"No. It's nothing." He brushed it off before taking a glazed donut out of the box and biting into it to save him from having to to admit the fact that he had been on a stakeout all night — one meant to yield results — only it hadn't. "I don't want to talk about it." And he held a hand up in protest before his Mom could prod further.

"Fine, fine." Holding her hands up in protest, bear-claw still in her grasp, she agreed not to push any further — for now anyway. The three of them sat in silence as they munched away at their breakfast and allowed the warm beverage to send their bodies a very much needed dose of caffeine. The second Rumple reached for a napkin, Regina had done the same and the simple brush of their hands created a reaction. One that Henry almost wished he never saw. Hands lingered, eyes averted, as they absentmindedly ran their fingertips along one anothers'.

A groan of discontent released from his lips as he gestured towards the act in which was currently happening right before him. That alone caused his mother and Rumple to recoil from each other as if they had been doused in cold water. "I should have named it Operation Golden Queen." He abandoned his second donut as his mind and body protested the entire thing all together. Something as simple as that — it hinted at intimacy. Which is just something he never wanted to know. As soon as he caught their expression he decided to explain himself. "After waking up I couldn't shake the memory of you two avoiding each other in the bar that night...The avoidance, the way you two reacted. So... Jones and I thought to take on Operation Woven Bartender." He noted a smirk that played along Rumple's lips before Henry continued "I wanted to know what you two were hiding and...there it is." He gestured to the empty space in which their hands had just been. "..you two...you haven't been..no no, never-mind, I don't want to kn-"

"I like Golden Queen." Rumple stated, turning his attention to Regina. "It is rather fitting."

Regina shot him a glare before turning her attention to her son. "Henry, it's complicated. Very complicated. It's Roni and Weaver's fault-"

"I wouldn't say that, Dearie. It's entirely our own fault, the chemistry and all.." Rumple interrupted only furthering Henry's discomfort of this entire situation.

"Rumple. Please." Regina warned, the expression on her features enough to cause him to stop talking. "In all fairness, we tried to keep it from you."

"Find anything out, lad?" Jones asked bounding through the door with Alice by his side. "If not I've got your answer, but you won't like it." Alice was practically beaming as she reached for a jelly filled donut.

"I already know."

"Ah. Good. 'Cause that could have been awkward." Jones settled himself at the bar, giving Rumple a nudge on the shoulder.

"How did you find out?" Henry asked, almost regretting it the second the words left his lips for fear of the pirate having caught it.

"Alice told me."

"And she didn't think to tell me?"

"And then what would be the fun in that?" Alice jumped up onto the bar top, settling down with her legs swinging over the edge, nibbling happily at her sweet. "It's weird now that it's them though. The sex is different, much more .. what's the word...passionate...intense looking?"

Henry groaned, his breakfast literally threatening to spill from his stomach. This was the last thing he needed to hear about his Mom and his Grandpa. But at the look on Regina's face as she gave Rumple a knowing glance - seemed to him that family get togethers might be a little more awkward than normal — especially once they all headed back to Storybrooke.

"Are you happy?" He asked quickly, trying to shake off the unwanted knowledge that had now bestowed itself onto him - mostly thanks to Alice for the very blunt admission.

"Huh?"

"With Grandpa." Rumple shot him a look that caused him to jump to correcting as it did sound a little odd when put like that- "Er, Rumple."

"Henry, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"I'm happy." Rumple interrupted, taking Regina's hand then in a very unlike him manner. But the smile that formed on her lips gave everything away.

"I could adjust to this...then." He stated - knowing it would help if he didn't make his Mom admit it just yet.

"Thank you." The sound in her voice alone made him regret making such a big deal about it, however he settled on the fact that it was just a surprise and an unexpected one at that.


End file.
